Presently, many people utilize their mobile devices to view and manage content such as videos, music, and pictures. Often, people share content between the mobile devices by establishing a peer-to-peer connection using various types of wireless protocols. For example, one user may transfer a video file to another user over a BLUETOOTH connection and request similar content from the other user. This process, however, can be inefficient. Typically, when the user transfers the video file to the other user, the user must specify the files to share with the other user. This process does not account for the situation where the other user may already have obtained the files or is not interested in the files. As such, the communication of the redundant or unwanted files can drain the batteries of the mobile devices and tie-up network bandwidth of the users. Further, this procedure utilizes many requests and replies between the mobile devices, which can drain the batteries of the mobile devices and over-utilize the network connections of the users. Additionally, current peer-to-peer technology does not allow for easy discovery of devices that are capable of sharing content. Accordingly, there is need a more efficient method for discovering devices with which to share content over peer-to-peer network connection.